Anthropology
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Anthropology course. Anthropology * Add free, open Anthropology courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Field Work India Practices vis-a-vis primatology - ? Ideas Pairbonding, Troopbonding, Abidance, Ycleptance, Foredoomance, and Adhibition, Inhibition, Explication - John Money's 'Concepts of Determinism' as universal, transhistorical and transcultural: http://scottmacleod.com/anthropology/determinism.htm (Money 1988: 114?) WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Select Bibliographies Appadurai, Arjun. 2011. Appadurai Articles 1981-1990. New York, NY: ArjunAppadurai.org: Writings & Reflections on Globalization, Food, Cinema, Design, & Cities. Appadurai, Arjun. 2011. Appadurai Articles 1991-2000. New York, NY: ArjunAppadurai.org: Writings & Reflections on Globalization, Food, Cinema, Design, & Cities. Appadurai, Arjun. 2011. http://www.arjunappadurai.org/appadurai-articles-2001-2010/. New York, NY: ArjunAppadurai.org: Writings & Reflections on Globalization, Food, Cinema, Design, & Cities. Select Blogs AAA Medical Anthropology Blog. 2010. Voices from Medical Anthropology. The American Anthropological Association. Select Book Reviews Select Books Boellstorff, Tom. 2008. Coming of Age in Second Life: An Anthropologist Explores the Virtually Human. Princeton, N.J.: Princeton University Press. Bohannan, Paul and Dirk van der Elst. 1998. Asking and Listening: Ethnography As Personal Adaptation. Long Grove, IL: Waveland Press, Inc. Burawoy, Michael, Alice Burton, Ann Arnett Ferguson, Kathryn J. Fox. 2010. Ethnography Unbound: Power and Resistance in the Modern Metropolis. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press. Cerwonka, Allaine and Liisa Malkki. 2007. Improvising Theory: Process and Temporality in Ethnographic Fieldwork. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. Clifford, James and George E. Marcus (eds.). 1986. Writing Culture: The Poetics and Politics of Ethnography. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press. Fischer, Michael M. J. 2004. Emergent Forms of Life and The Anthropological Voice. Durham, NC: Duke University Press. Hatch, Elvin. 1974. Theories of Man and Culture. New York, NY: Columbia University Press. Select Databases Select Films Documentary Educational Resources (DER). 2011. Documentary Educational Resources (DER). (producing and distributing cross-cultural documentary film for educational use). Watertown, MA: Documentary Educational Resources. Select Idea Competitions / Conversations Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Audacity. 2011. http://audacity.sourceforge.net/ (Audacity is free, open source software for recording and editing sounds. It is available for Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows, GNU/Linux, and other operating systems). Recording Skype calls for Free w/ Audacity. 2010. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlPT7b-Hkuk (for interviews). YouTube. * Ethnocorder. 2010. EthnoCorder: Conduct rich media surveys using an iPhone. robotblimp.com/ethnocorder Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotations Select References Brenneis, Don. 2009. Anthropology in and of the academy: globalization, assessment and our field's future. Volume 17, Issue 3, pages 261–275, August 2009: Social Anthropology. Graeber, David. 2011. What is Debt? – An Interview with Economic Anthropologist David Graeber. August 26. nakedcapitalism.com. Hall, Barbara. 2010. What is Ethnography. Philadelphia, PA: University of Pennsylvania. Hennessy, Kate. 2011. Repatriation, digital technology, and culture in a northern Athapaskan community. University of British Columbia. Madrigal, Alexis. 2011. The Dark Side of the Placebo Effect: When Intense Belief Kills. September 14. The Atlantic. Visual Anthropology. 2004. Visual Anthropology Readings in MIT OCW Documenting Culture. Cambridge, MA: MIT OCW> Wade, Nicholas. 2010. Anthropology a Science? Statement Deepens a Rif. (Also: http://www.nytimes.com/2010/12/10/science/10anthropology.html) December 9. New York, NY: The New York Times. Subjects or Subjectivities Wesch, Michael. 2011. Subjects or Subjectivities?. November 3. mediatedcultures.net. Select RSS Feeds Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Anthropology and Mobility Network. 2011. Anthropology and Mobility Network. European Association of Social Anthropologists - EASA. Online discussion at Open Anthropology Cooperative. Anthropology of the Middle East and Central Eurasia. 2011. Networks: Anthropology of the Middle East and Central Eurasia (Russia, the Caucasus, Central Asia, China). (http://lists.easaonline.org/listinfo.cgi/amce-easaonline.org). European Association of Social Anthropologists - EASA. The Society for Anthropological Sciences (SAS). 2011. SASci Resources, News and Views. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Karpiak, Kevin. 2010. Anthropoliteia: the anthropology of policing - police and security studies from an anthropological perspective. Eastern Michigan University. Society for Medical Anthropology Introductory Syllabi. 2011. Academic Resources: Introductory syllabi. Society for Medical Anthropology. Urton, Gary. 2010. Ethnography and Archaeology. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University. Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Delaney, Carol. 2004. Investigating Culture: An Experiential Introduction to Anthropology. Malden, MA: Wiley-Blackwell. Kottak, Conrad. 2010. Cultural Anthropology: Appreciating Cultural Diversity. (14th ed.). New York, NY: McGraw-Hill Humanities/Social Sciences/Languages. Kottak, Conrad. 2005. Mirror for Humanity: A Concise Introduction to Cultural Anthropology (with PowerWeb) (6th ed.). New York, NY: McGraw-Hill Humanities/Social Sciences/Languages. Select Timelines Select Video and Audio Hobart, Mark. 2010. Mark Hobart Inaugural Lecture - A Very Peculiar Practice. (The lecture illustrates with images and video two apparently quite different instances from the Indonesian archipelago - (The title is taken from Andrew Davies’s 1986 BBC comedy series about the workings of a university medical practice: http://www.bbc.co.uk/cult/classic/verypeculiar/interview.shtml). London, UK: University of London. Nader, Laura, with Calvin Morrill (interviewer). 2011. Laura Nader - Conversations in Law and Society. March 11. Berkeley, CA: UC BerkeleyLaw. Posthuman Theys, Frank. 2006. Transhumanist´s Wet Dreams - Technocalyps. (echnocalyps is an intriguing three-part documentary on the notion of transhumanism by Belgian visual artist and filmmaker Frank Theys. The latest findings in genetics, robotics, artificial intelligence, bionics and nanotechnology appear in the media every day, but with no analysis of their common aim: that of exceeding human limitations). Belgium: Votnik. Select Websites Anthropology of the Contemporary. 2010. http://anthropos-lab.net. Berkeley, CA: UC Berkeley. Royal Anthropological Institute. 2010. http://www.therai.org.uk. England. Select Wikis World University and School Links Anthropology - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Anthropology Archaeology - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Archaeology Biological Anthropology - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Biological_Anthropology Counterculture: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counterculture Ethnographic Fiction: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ethnographic_Fiction Ethnography: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ethnography Ethnomusicology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ethnomusicology Evolutionary Biology - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Evolutionary_Biology Film: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Film Humanities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Humanities Linguistics - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Linguistics Paleontology - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Paleontology Primatology - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Primatology Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Science Social Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Social_Science Society, Technology and Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Society,_Technology_and_Science Sociology - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Sociology WUaS Navigation Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, for find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Digital To Do Android Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World OpenSim. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page ScienceSim. 2011. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://profiles.google.com/WorldUniversityAndSchool Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation World University Agriculture School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Agriculture_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!